


A New Ambition

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 31 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://jiapa.livejournal.com/profile">jiapa</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Severus: naptime</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Ambition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiapa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiapa/gifts).



> Written on 31 December 2008 in response to [jiapa](http://jiapa.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Severus: naptime_.

The cottage was spotless and well-organised; he'd known where to find everything he'd needed from the moment he'd arrived, almost as though its arranger had known his mind. From the kitchen, the most delicious scents issued; that was comforting, as well. And there was a sense of peace here that Severus couldn't help but allow to pervade his entire being and lull him to sleep. It was her doing, he knew. What he didn't know, however, was why she'd chosen him, why she'd elected to spend her time making him a home.

He didn't deserve it. He certainly didn't deserve her, but his well-intentioned grumbling hadn't been enough to send her away, the stubborn woman.

As Severus fell asleep, he resolved to do what he could to make Hermione believe that he was worthy of her. She'd made this cottage homey, but he wanted her to consider it her home.


End file.
